


don’t fall for all the blame, don’t rely on the applause

by liveyourtemptation



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveyourtemptation/pseuds/liveyourtemptation
Summary: There are other dreams, too, dreams of which Wally is not sure if they are memories from his life in Flashpoint or just normal dreams. If they are memories of another life that would be awkward. But if it's his subconscious trying to tell him something it would be awkward, too.





	

It all starts with his dreams.

 

Of course there's that thing with his powers which is fantastic. But there are other dreams, too, dreams of which Wally is not sure if they are memories from his life in Flashpoint or just normal dreams. If they are memories of another life that would be awkward. But if it's his subconscious trying to tell him something it would be awkward, too. These dreams all involve one very fine engineer, the one and only Cisco Ramon and most of those dreams are not PG-13.

 

But wherever these dreams come from, Wally is nursing a very embarrassing crush on Cisco. So much's for sure. And he doesn't really know what to do about it. He doesn't know if Cisco would even consider going out with him, seeing as Wally is 1.) a guy and 2.) a few years younger than Cisco. Maybe it would be better to hide his feelings until they'll fade away. Until then Wally will just have to suffer through Cisco pulling him in excited hugs after Kid Flash saved the day once again or spending whole days with him in the speed lab, Cisco's deep dark eyes trained on him and only him. No, not the ideal circumstances to forget about a crush.

 

After one such a training session Cisco catches Wally's arm before he can walk out.

 

“Can I just talk to you for a minute?” Cisco asks.

 

“Sure,” Wally says. With Cisco so close he has to think about Iris and Barry's house warming party where Cisco had been leaning on him drunkenly while trying to recount the plot of Lost. Wally had just nodded along without really listening because, wow, Cisco was touching him and he smelled really good.

 

“It's about you training with HR,” Cisco says right now and Wally forces himself to focus. “I mean I think you did the right thing there. I don't know why I let myself be talked into lying to you by Iris anyway. But I just hope you don't feel like you can't come to us with your problems. You know we'll always be there for you, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know. Don't feel too bad; I know how scary my sister can get,” Wally says and returns Cisco's blinding smile. “And thank you.”

 

“Anytime,” Cisco says and winks at him. Wally thinks his heart might stop. Cisco narrows his eyes then. He rubs over a patch on Wally's suit over his collarbones. And yes, Wally's heart just stopped beating.

 

“That doesn't look good,” Cisco says. “I'll take a look at it. Leave the suit in my workshop, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Wally answers weakly. He's about to leave when Cisco continues their conversation from before, “So, if you ever need me, you have my number.”

 

Wally mumbles his thanks again and flashes out of the room.

 

The same week Wally is sitting in class when he gets a text from Cisco.

 

_When r u coming? I think iris and barry r fighting and its all very awkward. Pls save me._

 

Wally grins down on his phone. So Cisco is just casually thinking about him? Even though it's just platonic it makes Wally's heart grow like two times its size. He writes back.

 

_Sorry still have two classes today :(_

 

His phone stays dark for a while then it lights up with new texts from Cisco. It takes Wally a lot of control not to whip out his super speed in the classroom right now. He types in his code achingly slow.

 

_:(((_

_OK_

_see u at movies later :)_

 

Wally sighs. He really is in deep.

 

They have plans to see the new X-Men with Caitlin that night. It's Cisco's secret plan to convince Caitlin her powers might not be just a curse. It involves a lot of bad action movies but Wally is not complaining. He enjoys the movies even more when he finds out that he is the only one Cisco told about his secret plan.

 

He checks the time. Still a lot of time to pass until tonight. He drums his pencil on the bench and tries to listen to the professor again. It's pointless. Wally has no clue what the guy is talking about. He tries to grab his stuff as quietly as possible and sneaks out of the room.

 

On his way over to STAR Labs he stops at Jitters and gets two coffees. When he enters the cortex he understands what Cisco had been talking about. Iris and Barry are standing at opposite sides of the room and are talking at Cisco who looks like he tries to disappear into his computer screen. It's a very tense atmosphere.

 

“Hey guys,” Wally says and drops one coffee next to Cisco.

 

“Oh, hello,” Cisco says surprised. He looks from the coffee to Wally back to the coffee. “Oh my god, I love you so much right now. You're my savior.” He picks up the cup and takes a sip while closing his eyes.

 

Wally just tries to breathe through it. Well, that seemed to have worked better than expected. Barry frowns at the other cup in Wally's hand.

 

“Did you just bring him coffee?” He asks disappointed.

 

“Sorry,” Wally says and sits down in a chair next to Cisco. “I didn't know who else would be here, so-”

 

“Are you doing favorites, Wallace West?” Iris asks and crosses her arms. “And it's not your big sister?” Wally realizes that she is not really mad at him. She always gets a bit prickly when she has relationship problems.

 

“So, what are you guys up to?” Wally asks to change the topic.

 

“There was a break-in in a store today,” Barry thankfully takes over. “Possibly meta. We're trying to find out what could caused this.” He points to the pictures up on the screens on the wall: The whole store looks like it exploded.

 

“Not much to steal in there,” Wally says.

 

“Yes, that's why I'm thinking it was an accident,” Iris says pointedly and shoots looks at Barry. “Maybe the meta can't control their power. We shouldn't just assume the meta is a criminal.”

 

“And I'm saying, that it is far more likely that the explosion was meant to cover up evidence,” Barry replies.

 

“And I'm saying we have to catch the meta no matter what,” Cisco mumbles and rolls his eyes in Wally's direction. Wally suppresses a grin to not get smacked by his sister.

 

Iris and Barry stare each other for a while longer than Iris says, “Can I talk to you outside?” Barry follows her with a sigh.

 

Cisco takes a deep breath then smiles at Wally. “Thank you. Jeez, that was unbearable.”

 

“What's their fight about, anyway?” Wally asks.

 

Cisco shrugs. “Don't get me wrong but I learned to stay in my lane if it's other people's relationship.”

 

“Pretty smart,” Wally says.

 

“You know me,” Cisco says and wiggles his eyebrows. “Smart is my middle name.” He looks at the coffee cup in his hands. “Thanks again for the coffee. You _are_ doing favorites, Wally. You knew that the other two were here.”

 

Wally tries to think in super speed but he had to accept a long time ago that that actually doesn't work. So he decides to tell a version of the truth.

 

“So what,” He says and tries to sound nonchalant. “You're maybe my best friend, right now. All the people at college don't really know who I am. And around here, well- My family is so concerned the only thing they are doing is holding me back. You never do that.”

 

Cisco looks at him with wide eyes and Wally already thinks he has fucked up. But then Cisco scoots closer with his chair and pulls him in a hug. It's a bit awkward because they're both still in their chairs and their knees bump together. But it's also really good.

 

“Aw, bro,” Cisco says next to his ear, pressing him even tighter. “That's so sweet.”

 

Wally has to tell himself not turn his face into Cisco's neck and his hands to stay were they are. Cisco really doesn't care about standard hugging times, does he? If this hug goes on any longer Cisco will pick up on the way Wally's heart is beating out of his chest.

 

Luckily Cisco leans back the next moment though he doesn't roll away with his chair again. He has that lowkey sad look on his face that wears all the time since - - yeah, since. And Wally thinks that Cisco never had that look in the other timeline. Because at this point he is almost one-hundred percent sure his dreams about Cisco are from the Flashpoint timeline. Which means there is a timeline where Cisco and he are getting it on. Maybe even a couple of other universes, too. It's really unfair that this isn't one. And there is another thing: Can't Cisco see other timelines? Isn't that like an integral part of his powers? Not that they talk a lot about Flashpoint – it's a sore point for all of them – but wouldn't Cisco at least dropped a hint if he knew about him and Wally in Flashpoint? Wally's racing thoughts get cut short from Cisco.

 

“Don't tell anyone, but-” Cisco whispers and leans forward conspiratorially. “You might be my fave, too, right now. Well, there is still Caitlin but she will be number one forever so she kind of doesn't count anyway.”

 

It takes all of Wally's strength to lean back in his chair. This day is really testing him. “Really? Me?” He gets out finally.

 

“Yeah, you brought me coffee,” Cisco says picking up his cup from the desk and wiggling it in front of Wally's face.

 

“HR brings you coffee, too,” Wally argues.

 

“I see your point,” Cisco says. “I guess I like that I understand you. We speak the same language.” He gestures to the blueprints of a new prototype on his screen. “I know what it's like to be constantly underestimated. I just know where I'm at with you.”

 

Cisco is already back to his work, sipping his coffee and mumbling about changing parameters when Wally's mind catches up with reality. Apparently Cisco drops confessions like that like it's nothing. Wally thinks that he himself is pretty emotionally open but Cisco is next level. God, the same language? Wally would be a blushing, grinning mess if it wasn't for the sting. Does Cisco really know where he is at with Wally? Does he know that Wally is painstakingly falling more in love everyday? He doesn't think so and now it almost feels like lying to Cisco and fuck- He needs to take a breath and calm down. Maybe he should test the waters, find out how much Cisco really knows.

 

“So,” Wally says slowly. “Did I tell you that I still have those crazy Flashpoint dreams?”

 

Cisco tenses up but just for a second. Then he is back to tapping a pencil against his nose in thought. “Really?” He asks still focusing on his blueprints. “I thought they stopped when you got your powers?”

 

“No, actually they got even – more - - detailed,” Wally tries to find the right words. “I just don't talk much about it because what good does it bring. It's not real for us, anyway.”

 

Now Cisco does turn around and studies his face. “Well, it did happen, in a way,” He says. “But apparently in a way that deep-fried my powers because I can't remember a thing.”

 

Wally feels relived and sucker-punched at the same time. “Isn't that weird?” He asks.

 

“Yeah,” Cisco shrugs. “I guess. But I see so many universes and timelines already it's not like I get bored looking at different versions of my life.”

 

“Did you know that we knew each other in Flashpoint?” Wally asks.

 

“Really?” Cisco asks, seemingly interested against his previous statement.

 

“Yeah, you made my suit,” Wally says.

 

“Good to know you where in safe hands even then,” Cisco says with a smirk.

 

“Mmh, yeah,” Wally says. He isn't sure how he should say this.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, I kind of guilt-tripped you into making my suit but you wouldn't actually work with Kid Flash,” Wally says. “I think you remembered some traumatic stuff of the other timeline. You didn't want to mess with speedster business.”

 

Cisco frowns and then rubs his hands over his face and groans. “Let me bet: hand through the chest? That will haunt me til the end of days. I was truly a wise man in that timeline. Rich and wise: definitely nothing I will ever be. What is it, Wally? You look like I just told you your hamster died.”

 

Wally shrugs. He doesn't even really understand it himself. But his guts had started feeling squeezy. Something about the way Cisco had said Flashpoint Cisco was a wise man. “Cisco, you know - - Maybe this is not my place to say but - - you know you can like - - take a break when you need to? You've been through a lot and you know we need you here but we also need you alive and happy,” Wally corrects himself, “I mean, we want to see you happy not that you should pretend to be happy to make us comfortable.” Wow, he talked himself into a corner there.

 

Cisco narrows his eyes and taps his pencil against his lips in a exaggerated thoughtful posture. “You know I'm not my Flashpoint self. I really like what we're doing here and taking a break from it wouldn't make anything better.”

 

Wally sighs. Yeah, he knows pretty well that Cisco is not Flashpoint-Cisco.

 

“But your concern is appreciated,” Cisco adds and smiles. “Look at us two. What is happening? So much raw emotion out here today.”

 

Wally gladly takes the out that is presented to him. If this conversation kept on he'd probably confess to Cisco in the next ten minutes. “I don't know, Cisco. I thought that is part of being mutual faves,” He says with a grin.

 

“Right, got'cha,” Cisco says, grinning back.

 

“What are you two grinning about?” Joe asks as he enters the room. “I don't like it. Are you conspiring?”

 

“Nothing, officer,” Cisco says and coughs. “I only confess that your son is not only the city's but my own personal hero and all charges should be dropped. And I pledge - - my - - which is it? Whatever, my right not to speak.”

 

Joe looks at him confused. “Your right not to speak? Are you even capable of that? Son, how do you work for the police?”

 

“Sir, I don't know, sir,” Cisco says and salutes but he still has the pencil in his hand and almost pokes himself in the eye with it. Wally toppels over laughing so hard his sides hurt.

 

Sadly movie nights gets canceled because crime fighting doesn't take a break. But apparently Barry does so it's only Wally out there tonight. He runs into the store where the metahuman alarm app has signaled a break in. He hears noises coming from the back but before he goes investigate he flashes the frightened store owner outside. When he gets back inside he comes face to face with a tall woman carrying a big back. She startles when he stops in front of her. Then backs away. Only now Wally notices the chaos in the store. Shelves knocked over. Everything strewn over the floor. It looks like a hurricane went through here in the seconds it took Wally to get the store owner outside.

 

“If it isn't Kid Flash,” The woman says.

 

“If you know me, you know how the next part goes,” Wally says and runs towards her. The second he starts he realizes that something is off. He goes for his belt that Cisco had equipped with a couple of mini trackers that stick to anything you put them on. Before his eyes the woman starts to dissolve. He reaches for her but she turns into nothing but wind and water in his hands. She hits him like a storm and then she is gone. The doors fall shut with a loud bang.

 

Wally gets up from the ground and says, “Guys, did you see that?”

 

“The way you just got decimated by what looked like a human tornado?” Cisco says through the comms. “Yeah, we saw that.”

 

“I tried to get a tracker on her but I'm not sure if I got her,” Wally says and looks around the chaos.

 

“Worry not,” HR's voice drifts through the comms. “We are picking up a pretty clear signal from her. That yellow thingy is the tracker, right Cisco?”

 

Wally tunes out Cisco explaining their tracking system to HR and goes looking for the store owner. The man is still standing outside where Wally dropped him off, looking at the ruins of his store. He tells Wally that the woman came into the store in tornado form and then just started picking up stuff while everyone ran outside. She didn't say anything or threatened anyone. Wally tries to calm the man down but it's not really working. As the first police cars show up he says goodbye with the promise to stop this woman.

 

The man really looks at him for the first time that night and says, “You know, I always thought you spandex guys were a bit goofy, but I really hope you do get her.”

 

Wally nods and flashes away. That's what you do as a cool guy, right? Not answer properly. Maybe Hollywood movies aren't the best teacher for his superhero attitude.

 

He gets to STAR Labs where Cisco is twirling in his chair thinking out loud, “Humanado. No, that's no good. Womnado. No, that's even worse.”

 

“Why can't you just go with Human Tornado?” Caitlin asks.

 

“Excuse me?” Cisco says and stops spinning. “I have the one time opportunity to quote Sharknado in a name and I am going to take it. Because I'm not a quitter.”

 

Wally had stopped in the doorway of the cortex and finds himself just standing there and watching Cisco with a smile on his face. He shakes out of it and marches into the room. “So, do we have a location on - - her?”

 

“Yeah,” Cisco says and points to a screen where a yellow dot blinks on a map. “She's in one of the old warehouses at the docks. We think it's her hide out.”

 

“Very classy choice,” HR comments.

 

“We have to find a way to keep her from turning into a tornado,” Wally says.

 

“Let me see what I can whip up,” Cisco says. “I have an idea.”

 

Wally follows Cisco into his workshop because that's apparently who he has become now. But Cisco doesn't seem to mind. Wally hops onto a table and watches Cisco shuffle through a box.

 

“Hey,” Wally says. “What if I run around her very fast?”

 

“Mmh, I don't know,” Cisco says while his head slowly disappears deeper and deeper into the box. “We had a guy who could control the weather before. I made this wand that could nullify his powers. Maybe that works. Shit, I could have sworn I put it in here.”

 

“Maybe you can do something with your vibrations?” Wally says. “A Vibe and Kid Flash team up. Could be fun.”

 

Cisco pulls his head out of the box and looks at Wally. “Fun,” He says slowly.

 

Wally feels his face heat up. He's aware that he is just trying to come up with excuses to spend time with Cisco but Cisco doesn't need to realize that. “I bet I could learn a lot from you,” He adds to make it sound less like him asking Cisco out.

 

“You mean how to land on your ass?” Cisco asks and raises an eyebrow. It's obviously sarcasm but Wally can see through Cisco's front, knows that beneath it Cisco probably really thinks Wally couldn't learn anything from him which is frankly bullshit. And Cisco should know that. Cisco should really know how great he is. And Wally almost says all these things.

 

Instead he says, “I'm already pretty good at that.” And smirks.

 

Cisco looks at him for a moment and he looks almost thrown off balance. Then he looks away. Says, “I bet you are.” Then he looks back at him again. And Wally feels like the energy in the room is shifting. Cisco looks at him with slightly parted lips, a smile tugging at the corners. Wally's heart skips a beat.

 

The intercoms crackle alive. “Hey guys,” Caitlin voice floats over their heads. “Humanado is on the move again.”

 

“That's just an awful name,” Cisco groans. Then he turns to Wally. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Last chance for super cool team up,” Wally says because he can't back down now. Because he really wants to believe that he didn't just imagine the look on Cisco's face.

 

Cisco rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay. I'll go suit up.”

 

So five minutes later Wally drops Cisco off in front of Tornado Girl's location. He reluctantly lets go of Cisco but if Cisco noticed his lingering touch he doesn't show it. They had feared that Human Tornado is going to ransack another place but she is just out on the street. Her form is fluctuating between human and most definitely not. At first she doesn't even notice them.

 

“What do you want?” She screams at them, wind tearing at her hair. She looks desperate.

 

“What do you think?” Cisco yells back because there is still some distance between them. “You can't just run around, messing up people's lives and think that's going to fly.”

 

“If you just - - If you just left me alone this wouldn't be happening,” She screams and before Wally can ask what she means she turns completely and the storm rips a hole into the building on the right. Luckily they are in an area of abandoned buildings or this could have ended really badly. Wally realizes that she choose to go here. Doesn't quite know what to do with that information yet.

 

The tornado comes into their direction and Wally quickly grabs Cisco and pulls him out of the way. They watch now from the other side of the street as the storm turns into a woman again. She is panting, leaning against a streetlamp for support.

 

“What do you want?” Wally yells because they still don't have a way to fight her. And because he doesn't understand what she is doing. Robbing stores? Tearing up warehouses? He doesn't see her endgame here.

 

Her head whips up and she looks at them. She is almost completely human again. “I don' want anything,” She yells. “Just leave me alone. I'm not hurting anyone.”

 

Wally wants to argue with her but Cisco grabs his arm to stop him. “You can't control it,” Cisco says to her.

 

“Do you think this is my idea of fun?” She snaps back. “Of course I can't control it.” The wind is picking up again, making her sway on her feet.

 

“What's your name?” Cisco asks.

 

She hesitates. Then quieter, she says, “Michelle.”

 

“Okay, Michelle,” Cisco says, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “I think I can help you if you let me.”

 

Michelle nods. Cisco turns to Wally and says, “You're coming with me. If she turns you need to get us away quickly.”

 

“Sure,” Wally says. “How do you want to help her?”

 

“No idea,” Cisco says with a bright smile.

 

They walk over to Michelle who looks as weary as Wally feels. This really doesn't feel like a good idea.

 

“Hi, I'm Cisco,” Cisco says to her and pushes his goggles up. “It's going to be alright.”

 

“You have to hurry up,” Michelle says, still leaning heavily on the streetlamp. “It's going to happen again.”

 

“Alright,” Cisco says and pushes his goggles down again. Wally doesn't really know what he is doing but he must be doing something because his shoulders relax the way they do when he vibes. “So, tell me, Michelle,” Cisco says casually even though he sounds a bit zoned out. “Why the stores?”

 

Michelle grits her teeth. From up close Wally can see that her eyes shift between a deep brown and aqua blue, swirling like a pool. “There is something in popsicles,” She says, “That makes it stop.”

 

Cisco chuckles and then he reaches for her with all the patience in the world. She shies away at first but then she lets him touch her shoulder. Wally feels the fear and adrenaline drumming through his body.

 

“Okay, I see the problem,” Cisco says. “We got lucky I actually payed attention in my physics classes.”

 

“What's he doing?” Michelle asks Wally who just shrugs because who the fuck knows. Cisco doesn't like to talk about his powers and Wally can only guess at how he sees the world, how much he sees, how deep down. And what he can do.

 

Cisco takes his hand from Michelle's shoulder and makes a grabbing gesture the way he does when he opens a breach and a shock runs through Michelle. She stands up straight, every muscle in her body tense.

 

The next part happens in seconds. A shockwave emits from her body. Wally can duck it but it hits Cisco square in the chest, catapulting him into the air. Michelle falls to the ground, completely human again. Wally gets to her and feels for her pulse. It ticks by endlessly slow under Wally's fingers. When he is sure she is only unconscious he runs to where Cisco is still flying through the air. Wally stretches his arms out and catches him before he can hit the ground. Cisco ends up lying in his arms, looking up at him.

 

“Smooth,” Cisco says when he has caught his breath. He has one hand firmly wrapped around Wally's bicep, pushing his goggles off with the other.

 

Wally grins at him, adrenaline rushing through him. Maybe they should get out of this position. Maybe he should let go of Cisco. But Cisco doesn't say anything. Just looks at Wally. Looks like he sees something in Wally's eyes. Wally leans down and kisses him. Cisco's grip on his arm tightens. His lips are soft and warm. It's just a short kiss because Wally's arms are starting to ache and he doesn't want to drop Cisco on the ground. That would ruin this perfect move. So he pulls away, his heart beating fast. When they are both standing upright again he dares to look at Cisco.

 

Cisco doesn't say anything. Not at first. He shakes his head. Grins. Wally's throat closes up. He thinks he is in love.

 

“Wally-” Cisco starts but the comms interrupt him.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Caitlin's voice comes through.

 

Wally is really happy they are in a neighborhood without surveillance cameras or the whole team would have just seen this.

 

“Yeah, we're fine,” Cisco says, eyes still on Wally. “Really good actually.”

 

They wrap up. Bring Michelle in who regains her consciousness. Have Caitlin take samples and set her up for the night. It seems like what Cisco has done helped but they don't know for how long it will last. Wally does it all while trying to discretely stare at Cisco. He didn't seem too upset about the kiss. Maybe Wally got a chance. Honestly it would fucking suck if Cisco would reject him now. Big time.

 

At some point Cisco asks Wally to come help him with something. Wally follows Cisco who is still in his Vibe gear and those pants really do a great job. Then his brain catches up with the situation and he realizes that he is going to be alone with Cisco. And he hopes Cisco just wants him to lift something or whatever. And that it doesn't get too awkward.

 

But as soon as they're a respectable distance away from the cortex Cisco turns around and shoves Wally against a wall. For a second Wally doesn't understand what is happening but then Cisco got his arms around his neck and kisses him like he has been dying to do it. Wally's arms find their way around Cisco. Pulling him closer. Cisco hums content.

 

“Wally, I think you're doing favorites,” He whispers against his lips.

 

“Yeah, I am,” Wally says and he can't stop the grin that spreads over his face.

 

Cisco sighs and presses his forehead against Wally's with closed eyes. Wally brings up one hand to brush over Cisco's cheek.

 

“This is nice,” Cisco says. Doesn't move an inch. Still pressing himself against Wally and Wally against the wall.

 

Wally makes an agreeing noise. Thinks that he wants to kiss Cisco right now. Really bad. Realizes that he can actually do it. Does it. Cisco melts against him. He nips at Cisco's lower lip and does it again when Cisco's digs his finger into his shoulders.

 

“Since when?” Cisco asks breathless when Wally is making his way down Cisco's neck.

 

“I guess since Flashpoint,” Wally says and presses another kiss on Cisco's neck, feeling his pulse beat under his lips. “I told you I had dreams about Flashpoint. About us.”

 

Cisco pushes him away far enough to look at him. “Us? In Flashpoint?”

 

“Yeah,” Wally says lamely, trying to interpret Cisco's reaction. “We kind of had a thing there.”

 

“So you have been dreaming about - - us - - all this time?” Cisco asks.

 

“In great detail,” Wally says before he can stop himself.

 

Cisco's mouth falls open and he just stares at Wally who realizes that he has already seen this face today and that this is how speechless Cisco looks like. It's kind of a nice look when it's because of Wally.

 

Cisco seems to get his senses back and laughs. Drops his head against Wally's chest. “I can't believe we could have been doing this the whole time,” He says into Wally's sweater.

 

Now it's Wally's time to look dumbfounded. “The whole time?” He asks.

 

Cisco looks up with a smirk on his lips. He leans closer and whispers into Wally's ear, “You've been on my mind, too.”

 

Fuck, Wally is going to die if Cisco keeps this up.

 

 

 

 

Cisco wakes up with Wally's warm body draped over him. He feels Wally pressed against his back, his breath hot on his neck, one arm curled loosely around him. It feels really good. Any chance of playing this cool just flew out of the window. Cisco turns around so he can look at Wally who mumbles quiet complaints about Cisco moving. His lashes flutter and he squints at Cisco. No, Cisco has absolutely no chill about this whole situation. He presses a kiss to Wally's lips, to his cheek, kisses his way over his jaw down his neck. Wally tangles one hand in his hair and sighs happily. And they both deserve this happiness, Cisco thinks. This one good thing. And he is going to hold onto it with everything he has.

 

“Good morning to you, too,” Wally says.

 

Cisco is too busy kissing every inch of Wally's body to answer.

 

 

_Your burden was the weight of a feather_  
_I was certain if I waited you’d remember_  
 _When the comet took me out into space_  
 _When you held your breath, looking at my face_  
 _Now I comprehend that death is not the end_  
 _And the world that we destroyed wasn't real enough to live in_  
 _But I’m alive, Yes I am alive_  
 _I can feel it running up and down my spine_

MADE IN HEIGHTS – Death

 

**Author's Note:**

> most wholesome ship on this show TBH


End file.
